In recent years, there have been developed electronic devices of eyeglasses appearances, such as (i) a pair of three-dimensional eyeglasses for watching a three-dimensional television, and (ii) a pair of three-dimensional eyeglasses and an eyeglasses-type head-mounted display both for enjoying three-dimensional games. These electronic devices may include an antenna to carry out wireless communications.
Conventionally known as an eyeglasses-type wireless communications device are, for example, devices as described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, i.e. a device having an antenna provided in or on a frame of a pair of eyeglasses. More specifically, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of disposing an antenna in the vicinity of a substantially middle section of a lens frame. Further, Patent Literature 2 describes incorporation of an antenna into a temple section.